Is Love Meant for Us?
by Skittle Whore
Summary: A Jeff Hardy story. Characters: Jeff & Matt Hardy,Shawn Micaels,HHH: WWE Wrestlers; Jackass crew, Cradle of Filth mostly Dani Filth . Missy, Bams Wife. Beth, Jeff's girlfriend I don't know Beth, nor do I hate her. In this story her and Jeff break up.
1. INFO about Story

**Characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Mr. McMahon, Stephanie and Shane McMahon…more WWE superstars. Whole Jackass Crew. Missy, Bam's wife. Beth, Jeff's girlfriend (in this story, they break up. I'm not a hater on Beth, don't know her. But she is a damn lucky woman). Cradle of Filth, but mostly Dani Filth. My own created characters, Tanya and Sam.**

**INFO: This story has a lot of Drama, Violence, Mutilation, and A LOT OF SEX!!! **


	2. Is Love Meant for Us? Ch1

**Is Love Meant for Us?**

**DETAILS ON TANYA**

**1.) Hazel Eyes**

**Dirty blond hair w/ black, blue, green and purple streaks**

**Long Legs**

**C sized breasts**

**2.) Ring Wear: Blue/Black Strapless Corset**

**Black mini skirt**

**Knee high combat boots**

**Thigh high fishnet stockings**

**Lace Finger-less gloves**

**3.) Tattoos: Heart on my left wrist**

**4.) Piercing: Left eyebrow**

**Snake bite**

**Bull**

**Libre**

**Industrial**

**Nipples- in x shape**

**Naval**

**5.) Stage song- Dirty Lil' Secret- Cradle of Filth**

**All the superstars stood outside the ring as Mr. McMahon babbled on about his bastard son. I stood next to my twin brother, my dad, Uncle H, Matt and Jeff Hard, and Shannon Moore. **

**(Hi, my name is Tanya and my brother is Tommy, you all should know my father, the showstopper himself Shawn Michaels, or Shawn Hickenbottom. I was the Women's Champion on Raw, and it was great.**

**I stood silent, trying not to bust out laughing from Uncle Hunters jokes, when my mother walked out from the back and onto stage, then into the ramp. My breath caught in my throat, I soon found myself in the ring asking her why she was here, when she took the mic. "I'm sorry Shawn, but Tommy isn't your son, which means neither is Tanya. I was intoxicated that night and, I'm sorry." Not thinking as my anger took hold of my actions, I speared my mother, got up and slapped Vince in the face, so hard he fell on his ass. I jumped out the ring and stormed up the ramp as a camera man followed; I slowly turned around and glared before my foot rammed the camera into his face. Tommy looked at my mother screaming "I hate you!"**

**Rounding a corner I took out my cell phone as tears spilled, dialing a number that I wish I would have never called:**

"**Hello"**

"**Tim, its Tanya"**

"**Hey girl, how you doing? I seen what happened out there"**

"**Yeah, I'm walking your way; pick me up at the park"**

"**I'm on my way"**

"**Oh, and Tim"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Pick up some heroin and cocaine"**

"**K, see you then baby"**

**I rushed out the arena leaving my phone on my open bag, as I pulled out some clothes; I changed then started my walk.**

**At the Arena**

**Shawn and Tommy ran down the halls searching for me when Uncle Hunter walked out my dressing room with my phone, "we have a huge problem," Jeff and Matt ran up behind them, "did you check her phone?" Matt asked, "No, but let me check who she last called…ooh never mind she has a new text message from Timmy C." Hunter said, Jeff paled, as Shawn took the phone.**

**"9:45 p.m.**

**Hey baby grl. It is me Tim, you asked 4 H-O-IN, coke, and well I got dat X. See you l8ter baby."**

"**Who the hell is that?" Shawn bellowed, "some big drug dealer, how the hell did she get his number?!" Jeff asked as he ran his fingers through his greasy hair. Tommy let out a cry as he looked at Jeff "please call him and find him! I wan my sister alive!" Jeff nodded and dialed the number.**

"**Hello?"**

"**Tim Tim, what's up man?"**

"**Nothing much, getting fucked up with Tanya T. You?"**

"**I'm good, hey got any heroin?"**

"**Sorry TT and I already used it all."**

"**Are you driving?"**

"**Yeah, I'm seeing triple, you should see TT, and she is freakin' man"**

"**Dude, why are you driving?! Where are you at? I'll drop you off at your house"**

"**Were passing McDonalds…ahh holy shit..."**

**The line went dead as Jeff swallowed real deep, closing his phone Jeff looked over at the group "Shawn I think they were in a accident, I'm going to go check on them."**

**Jeff was searching the road when he came to a path of debris that went into the woods, cursing Jeff got out of his car and ran down the hill before the car caught fire, "NO! TANYA!" Jeff cried out, the car was upside down and in flames as Jeff dialed 911.**

"**911 state your emergency."**

"**Yes my friend was in a car accident and it's on the interstate where McDonalds is."**

"**Alright what state are any of the passengers in?"**

"**THERE BOTH IN A BURNING CAR! LADY PLEASE GET SOMEONE NOW!!!"**

"**Were on our way!"**

**Jeff let out a scream, as he called Shawn's cell.**

"**Jeff is she okay?"**

"**Shawn…man." Jeff couldn't talk he stated crying.**

"**Jeff!"**

"**Shawn. She…car…upside down…fire"**

**Shawn was about to say something when a glint of light caught his attention, he looked farther into the wooded area to find me all twisted up, lying, bleeding on the ground. "Shawn she's on the ground, she's not in the car! Thank god! I'll call you later!" Jeff hung up and ran towards me, "Tanya? Sweets? Come on, wake up," Jeff cried out as he placed me on his lap, I looked up, blood running down the side of my head, "Jeffy? Is that you? Wow, I can't feel my body… Where's Tim?" I asked. "Well, Tim is no where to be found, see!" Jeff pointed at the car 'help is on the way, stay calm sweets." Before I could say anything we heard screaming in the car, Jeff bit his lip, and covered my face as he slowly watched Tim burn slowly alive in the car. Soon the ambulance came and took me away, Jeff stayed back for the police and fire department.**

**I lay in bed, all bandaged up, asleep when my dad walked in with the doctor, "sir, she is a bit shook up right now, she was found with heroin, acid, and cocaine in her system. I'm not saying that it's good that she flew out the window, but I'm glad. She has twenty stitches and a sprained wrist." Shawn looked at me then looked at the doctor glaring, "where was the driver, his name…what was it?" "Timothy Carn, a drug dealer," Jeff said, tears brimming around his eyes, "may I ask you, and how you know him?" "Old dealer, seller, before I was clean, and I have no clue how Tanya meet him. Doesn't matter now, he's dead in the burning car," Jeff said.**

**I woke up and seen dad (as in Shawn, my dad), sleeping at the foot of my hospital bed, and Jeff in the chair. "Tanya?" I looked at the door to see Matt and Tommy, "hey guys, what happened? All I remember is Jeff holding me in his arms, telling me everything would be alright." Tommy looked down "you flew out the window, which cost you twenty stitches, and a sprained wrist, but Tim on the other hand was stuck in the car which was upside down, and caught fire." Tears fell down my eyes as I shrieked "NO! DON'T TELL ME THAT! PLEASE!" I screamed, waking dad and Jeff, "why are you acting like this?" Tommy sneered, "He almost killed you!" I turned my head at dad as I let out a low howl "that was…was," "was what?" Tommy spat, dad looked at me in anger, "your engaged to a drug dealer?! Are you stupid?!" I began to laugh insanely "oh daddy, you don't know when to stop! I loved him like I love those drugs!" Jeff gasped, feeling like he got the wind knocked out of him, standing up as he stormed out the room, Matt and Tommy behind him. "It's either you stop doing drugs, or rehab," dad said. I looked up crying "I'll do better daddy, I swear!" Shawn embraced me in a hug as I broke down in his arms.**


	3. A Month Later Ch2

**A month Later**

**I stood up brushing the dirt off of me, I was in my stage attire, and stressed. I haven't had any sleep, Matt is the only one talking to me, everyone is except Tommy and Jeff, and according to my now biological father Vince McMahon, Jeff and I are to start a love angle, which means I have to accompany him to the ring tonight.**

**I was walking down the hall and to catering when I spotted Tommy and Jeff; I walked over, "hey Tommy, can we talk?" Tommy looked up at me smirking, I sighed then looked at Jeff "look Jeff, I want to say sorry, and thank you for everything." Jeff nodded. I looked back at Tommy as he spat "go find some more shit to shoot up whore! Since to you family doesn't come first, it comes last." I let out a sob as I back handed Tommy right in the face, getting some people's attention. Tommy stood up and pinned me against the wall choking me, I didn't budge, just stared into his eyes as both Jeff and dad tried to pull Tom off, once he let go, I laughed. That set Tommy off, he back handed me, my body slightly moving with my face, "keep fucking with me, and I'll kill you!" Just as Tom went to turn around I started to laugh again "then do it pussy!" Tom grabbed my throat as he squeezed, my face started to turn a slightly blue/red color as I still managed to laugh. Dad ripped Tommy off of me "please you two, your blood! You love each other!" Tommy looked at me, "oh god!" I looked up and seen Tommy walking off, dad brushed my hair out of my face to see the blood, "oh god, come on lets get you cleaned. I brushed his hand away "no, go check on Tom, I need to get ready," I walked off, back into my dressing room; I went and got my make up and hair done, as they covered up the mess.**

**I stood at the gorilla with Jeff, we stood quietly, that is until Jeff broke the silence, "you ready to interfere when Melina tries to interfere when Melina tries to interfere?" I looked up and nodded to see Jeff biting on his lip piercing, "you shouldn't bite on your lip ring, it ruins the enamel in your teeth when it hits." Jeff looked at me and seen the bruise on my neck, his hand slowly went to my neck, sending chills down my spine, I felt my knees went weak, I slowly leaned against the wall, Jeff watched this, still trying so hard not to fall, but before Jeff could ask we heard his music start, he walked out holding my hand, when he let go I slid down his body and did the splits as he did his little dance, Jeff jumped over me, as I started to crawl up his body. Jeff's breath caught in his throat, I was on his back as he did a little more dancing as I thrusted my fist in the air. The crowd went wild, I ran down the ramp and jumped on one step then the stage, sitting on the second rope as Jeff go in. **

**I was standing outside the ring when Melina went to interfere while Jeff climbed the top turnbuckle, I dove into the ring and hurricaraunaed Melina out the ring, standing up I smiled evily, when I was picked up by Shelton, he had me over his head, "NO! DON'T! NO!" I screamed as he threw me out the ring. My body connected with the hard mat, I lay in pain, when Jeff got the three count. Once he seen me, Jeff ran to me scooping me up in his arms, as I moaned in pain. "You okay sweetheart?" he asked, "I think I'll live, but I need to uh…go to my room and change, see you later," I said.**

**Once I was in my dressing room, I took out my razor blade and dug it into my wrist, I watched as the blood slowly surfaced and fell, quickly I covered my wrist as the door opened. My father walked in on time and seen me, "Tanya, let me see your wrist," I looked up and paled, I uncovered my wrist as my body trembled, "why are you doing this to yourself?" Dad whispered. I fell into dads arms crying "I can't take it anymore! I'm so stressed! Timmy is dead! Tommy hates me!" Dad sighed "I know sweety, that's why your going to rehab." I looked up as I pushed him off of me, "No! I'm not! You'll have to force me! I'll keep cutting so I won't kill myself!" I picked up my bag and turned to him sneering "I'll be at the hotel, Jeff is sharing with me!" I slammed the door and stormed off.**

**Shawn ran around the whole arena, when he ran up to John Cena and Uncle Hunter, "Where is Jeff at?" "We have no clue. Why is something wrong with Tanya?" Uncle Hunter asked. "I'll tell you later, got to go find Jeff!" dad ran down another hall and heard Jeff on the phone with Beth.**

"**Pleas don't do this to me Beth."**

"**Sorry, but it has been two years and Jeff, admit it, you love her."**

"**Beth I love you!"**

"**Yeah and I though I loved you. Once, then I fell out of love with you." **

"**How long? How long have you been fucking with my heart Beth?"**

"**Since I aborted your child, three years ago."**

"**What child? You aborted my child. A child I never knew about?! You selfish BITCH!"**

"**My stuff is already out. Bye Jeff, it's for the best."**

**Jeff closed his phone, dropping to his knees as he cried, dad ran to his side. "Jeff man you alright? I heard the whole thing, wanna talk about it?" Jeff looked up and whispered "she played me man, killed my kid! I loved her!" Shawn hugged Jeff, "it's going to be okay, you'll find another," Jeff wiped his eyes as he growled. "She was right about one thing, I think… Shawn I think I fell for Tanya when I first met her." Shawn smiled "please don't do anything until I send her to rehab, she won't listen to me, I…Jeff…I…she's cutting. I caught her too. You should of seen how pale she looked. She thought I was going to hit her, all her ex's abused her except for Timmy; he got her hooked on drugs. She needs help, says she's depressed. Actually told me to fuck off, that she isn't going, and she'll keep cutting so she won't kill herself." Jeff looked up "well, I am going to ask Vince for a couple of weeks, if you ask Vince for Tanya, I can help her." Shawn looked up at Jeff.**

"**Dad do I really have to go? I don't want to bother Jeff and Beth on Jeff's time off. Please don't let me stay there. I don't want to hear them fuck!" Jeff smirked as he put my stuff in his trunk, as dad sighed "it's either Jeff, or rehab." I growled as he kissed my forehead "call me when you get there. Love you sweety; remember your only staying there for six months to a year. Jeff take good care of my baby girl." "Will do sir," Jeff said as he shut my door and got in his side and drove home, in silence.**

**Once we arrived at his house, my eyes almost popped out, as Jeff chuckled "thought you might like it." I looked at Jeff who turned off the car, I got out and got my bags and followed Jeff inside his house as he shown me my room, "well go ahead and do what you have to do to this room to make it feel like home," Jeff said. I looked at him, "where is my door?" Jeff looked at me and smiled "sorry your pops orders!" I fell onto the bed and screamed into the mattress, "well I'm going to go clean up, its just jus two now," Jeff said as he choked up. I looked up but Jeff was gone.**

**I was going through pictures when I heard someone walk inside, I found Jeff walking back to his room with his dog, "hey Jeff?" Jeff stopped and looked at me, I patted my bed and smiled, "let's talk." Jeff sighed and sat down "what you want?" I looked up "well I can tell you've been crying. Now if I have to stay here were going to be open and honest." Jeff put his head in his hands as he whimpered "she tore my heart to pieces," I looked at Jeff, "Beth?" Jeff nodded as he began, now with tears. "She was out of love with me. She found some…a lot of hidden drawings and poems of this girl, about two years ago, and aborted my child. A child I had no clue about, and I don't care that she left me; it kills me that my baby is dead. Now I want to know about them cuts on your wrists, or wherever you cut at." I looked up "I was happy, but not in love, and Timmy made me happy. All my other relationships I was in were abusive because I usually wouldn't give what they wanted. And Timmy wanted to wait until we were married, but I guess drugs fucked that up. I can't but feel guilty, I wasn't in love with him, and I kept leading him on. Plus all this stress, and my overwhelmed feelings for a guy…that I fell in love with, without him wondering. Got any liquor, I need to loosen up?" Jeff smiled "I'm not going to drink, I'll be in my art gallery, the liquor is all on the counter, have fun, I'll be back to check on you." I watched as Jeff walked out the kitchen.**


	4. Hour Later

**Back At Raw**

**I walked down the corridor to my dressing room when I literally ran into Phil (CM Punk), I looked up to see him in his gear, "sorry bout' that Tanya," he chuckled as he hauled me up. Smiling as I hugged Phil I slightly pushed him "it's alright Punk, knock em' dead." I started to walk again when I seen a group, and the group was dad, Matt, Uncle H, Jeff, Cena, and Shannon, grinning I took off running and jumped on my dads back as I squeezed him "DADDY!" Dad regained his balance and laughed "good god girl, knock your old man down," dad said as I jumped down. "Sorry, I missed my old man. Where is Tommy?" Dad looked at me "at home, feels like shit for hitting you. You have a match?" "Damn right! Against Beth Phoenix, in a HARDCORE MATCH. But not for my title." Matt looked me up and down, "um, don't you need to get ready? Your match starts in three minutes. You're only in a jacket." I smiled, "I am, you see they changed my attire, and all to well this," I said as I unbuttoned my trench, to show off my strapless corset dress with combat boots. My dress stopped dead under my ass, I watched as Uncle Hunters mouth dropped, dad shielded his eyes. "It's bad enough you're a diva, but now I can't watch your match." I glanced at my dad giving him a innocent look; "oh daddy, I promise I'll be nice," my smile grew as I ran off, "someone gave her sugar. Ok, who gave Tanya sugar?" dad said as the group burst into a fit of laughter.**

**THE MATCH**

**I watched as Beth got in the ring with a chair in hand, smirking as she ran towards me. I grabbed her foot and tripped her, as her face smashed into the turnbuckle. "Your not so tough now are you bitch?!" I yelled, picking her up I threw Beth towards the ropes, she bounced off and came right into a big boot. Jumping out the ring I got a sledge hammer and jumped back into the ring, Beth got up and supplexed me, I grabbed my back and growled, "You done messed with the wrong girl Tanya!" Beth yelled as she picked me up by my hair and went to throw me towards the turnbuckle when I countered it and threw her towards her it, she smacked into it. Grinning I picked her up and put her on the top rope, I stepped back then did a handstand, wrapping my legs around her neck, I flipped her down then jumped back on the top rope, and did a perfect Swanton Bomb, then pinned her for the 1…2…3.**

**Back At Jeff's House**

**I watched as Jeff walked outside, slowly I snuck into his gallery. I knew it wasn't right, I just wanted to know who the lucky girl was, so I wouldn't let my jealousy get the best out of me, yeah Jeff and Beth just split, but damn I was going to take my chance if I could. Opening the door, I seen paintings and drawings everywhere, when a whole corner of the room caught my eye, I looked back at it as my breath caught in my throat. They all had the same face and body feature, gasping for air, I shut the door as tears cascaded down my face; I finally knew. Rushing into my room I packed my clothes, and got into bed pretending to be asleep, soon to find Jeff walk in and kiss my cheek, "g'night princess." I watched as Jeff and Liger went to bed, once his door shut, I let out a cry, going back to my things, I placed a not by Jeff. Kissing him on the lips as I whispered, "you're my angel; guide me when I'm away." I left the U.S. and went to a place I knew real well, a rehab center in France; I called Vince and told him to decline my contract. I didn't know when or if I would be back, how could I end his relationship? All those pictures were disturbing.**


	5. Back To Raw

**Back At Raw**

**I walked down the corridor to my dressing room when I literally ran into Phil (CM Punk), I looked up to see him in his gear, "sorry bout' that Tanya," he chuckled as he hauled me up. Smiling as I hugged Phil I slightly pushed him "it's alright Punk, knock em' dead." I started to walk again when I seen a group, and the group was dad, Matt, Uncle H, Jeff, Cena, and Shannon, grinning I took off running and jumped on my dads back as I squeezed him "DADDY!" Dad regained his balance and laughed "good god girl, knock your old man down," dad said as I jumped down. "Sorry, I missed my old man. Where is Tommy?" Dad looked at me "at home, feels like shit for hitting you. You have a match?" "Damn right! Against Beth Phoenix, in a HARDCORE MATCH. But not for my title." Matt looked me up and down, "um, don't you need to get ready? Your match starts in three minutes. You're only in a jacket." I smiled, "I am, you see they changed my attire, and all to well this," I said as I unbuttoned my trench, to show off my strapless corset dress with combat boots. My dress stopped dead under my ass, I watched as Uncle Hunters mouth dropped, dad shielded his eyes. "It's bad enough you're a diva, but now I can't watch your match." I glanced at my dad giving him a innocent look; "oh daddy, I promise I'll be nice," my smile grew as I ran off, "someone gave her sugar. Ok, who gave Tanya sugar?" dad said as the group burst into a fit of laughter.**

**THE MATCH**

**I watched as Beth got in the ring with a chair in hand, smirking as she ran towards me. I grabbed her foot and tripped her, as her face smashed into the turnbuckle. "Your not so tough now are you bitch?!" I yelled, picking her up I threw Beth towards the ropes, she bounced off and came right into a big boot. Jumping out the ring I got a sledge hammer and jumped back into the ring, Beth got up and supplexed me, I grabbed my back and growled, "You done messed with the wrong girl Tanya!" Beth yelled as she picked me up by my hair and went to throw me towards the turnbuckle when I countered it and threw her towards her it, she smacked into it. Grinning I picked her up and put her on the top rope, I stepped back then did a handstand, wrapping my legs around her neck, I flipped her down then jumped back on the top rope, and did a perfect Swanton Bomb, then pinned her for the 1…2…3.**

**Back At Jeff's House**

**I watched as Jeff walked outside, slowly I snuck into his gallery. I knew it wasn't right, I just wanted to know who the lucky girl was, so I wouldn't let my jealousy get the best out of me, yeah Jeff and Beth just split, but damn I was going to take my chance if I could. Opening the door, I seen paintings and drawings everywhere, when a whole corner of the room caught my eye, I looked back at it as my breath caught in my throat. They all had the same face and body feature, gasping for air, I shut the door as tears cascaded down my face; I finally knew. Rushing into my room I packed my clothes, and got into bed pretending to be asleep, soon to find Jeff walk in and kiss my cheek, "g'night princess." I watched as Jeff and Liger went to bed, once his door shut, I let out a cry, going back to my things, I placed a not by Jeff. Kissing him on the lips as I whispered, "you're my angel; guide me when I'm away." I left the U.S. and went to a place I knew real well, a rehab center in France; I called Vince and told him to decline my contract. I didn't know when or if I would be back, how could I end his relationship? All those pictures were disturbing.**


	6. At the hotel

**At The Hotel**

**Jeff and dad, and Vince sat in the room, when coach walked in, "sorry Shawn, but I think this is urgent, it's from Tanya." "Yes! It's been months since I seen or even heard form my daughter!" Shawn yelled as he popped in the disk as it played, showing a guy hitting a girl as she lashed about chained on the bed, that when Shawn broke into a cry, then it rapidly changed into a different room, but it wasn't a girl. Instead it was a guy, with long hair, pinned against a wall crying and bloody as he was raped, torn into shreds. Dad and Vince turned to see Jeff's bottom lip start to quiver as he looked away, dad paused it as Jeff blankly stared at the image; "he did that to you?" Jeff let out a cry, which turned into a hollow growl, "I'm not important right now, play the rest!" Vince hit play as I appeared.**

"**Hey daddy, who ever, and Jeff. At least I think you'd be there, my heart tells me you are.**

**I am at a rehab, sorry I didn't call. I wasn't allowed to call anyone, now you know why I went missing, **

**I was messed up, and I needed the help. Uh…dad, if Jeff isn't watching this, tell him I'm sorry.**

**I promised not to tell anyone. I broke the promise."**

**RAW**

**Every one of the superstars stood outside the ring as Vince looked at a battered Candice Michelle, as Beth kicked her out of the ring. Candice fell to the floor, not moving; barley conscious, in pain. Vince brought the mic to his lips, "is anyone else going to challenge her? Or are all of you divas scared?" Beth smirked and started to get out the ring when BLACK CLOUD, from CRAZY TOWN blared through the arena. I stepped out as the crowd roared; I wore a black corset that stopped just above my naval, with a ripped skirt that stopped halfway down my ass, as the ripples dangled down to my knees, with red poofy underwear (like Ashley wears), and combat boots. My hair was in pigtails, my bangs curved with my face; my hair was bleach blond with black streaks. I had new piercing: Left eyebrow, snake bite, industrial, naval, nipples and bull. My newest tattoo was on my back, shredded fairy wings that went from a purple fading into a blue then pink.**

**I ran down and checked on Candice, who moaned in pain, shooting my head up at Beth glaring I got up. Beth got out of the ring and ran around it as the bell rung, crawling under the ring, I came out on the same side as dad, Hunter, Jeff and Matt. Slowly I looked up only to be kicked in the head, grabbing my head; I took hold of her leg with my other hand and tripped her.**

**We were in the ring, returning punches. I kicked her in the stomach as I threw her towards the corner doing a Tornado DDT. Once I was up on the turnbuckle, I yelled and performed a perfect moonsault, pinning her as the ref hit the mat. The bell was rung; I stood up and looked at Beth, picked up the mic, and sneered, "I came back to get my title bitch!"**

**I was the last to walk into the back, when I did I was tackled to the ground by someone. "Oh my god Tommy! I missed you," I cried as I wrapped my arms around him as he whimpered, "sorry I hurt you, truths?" I shook his hand and smiled, "truths." "So…shredded wings?" I looked to my side and seen Matt, I jumped up, "Matty! I missed you!" I looked over to see the whole roster, and then heard Uncle H's voice. "Move! Out of our way!" I looked up and seen Uncle Hunter stop, "I'd be damned! It is you! Under all those piercings?" Hunter was pushed to the side as by dad, I squealed and jumped into his arms, "daddy!" I felt dad start to shake as he fell to his knees crying, I looked at dad as I wiped away his tears, "daddy don't cry, be happy for me. I finally found myself." Dad looked at me and nodded, "I missed you so much baby girl." I glanced towards the corner and seen Jeff talking to Matt, then walk off, I let go and walked over to Matt. Matt handed me a room key, "I already switched your stuff with mine, you two really need to talk." I nodded and left to take a shower first, before going to see Jeff.**

**Gulping as I walked towards a door, looking up I spotted in big, bold letters 302 posted, taking a deep breath I counted to three then slid the card through the door. As I opened the door I found Jeff looking at papers that were scattered on the floor, the pictures of me, closing the door as Jeff looked up at me, I seen tears slowly cascade down his face and stop at his lips. I went to say something when Jeff stood up and growled, "You left! Went in my studio! And fucking shown me that tape!" I looked up, "it helped didn't it?" Jeff laughed then slammed his hand on the wall, inches away from my head as he spat angrily, "yeah helped me with the rape, but not with YOU!" I looked up as tears started to pour like rivers, "I'm the reason your baby's dead, and I'm the reason! Because of all those portraits you drew of me!" Jeff looked down and whispered, "it wasn't you, and it was me.' He then raised his voice, 'It was my fault because I fucking love you! And you don't even fell the same, you love someone else." I laughed sarcastically; he thought it was someone else that I loved. I punched the wall with all the force I had, Jeff jumped startled at my strange outburst, "Jeff, I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you when I first laid my eyes on you on television. I thought it was a crush, but when I actually met you, I thought I would die. And to find out that you had a girlfriend, made me so jealous, and that night you touched my neck. My knees went weak; see what you fucking do to me?" I cried as I sat down on the bed with my head in my hands. I felt someone's hand on my back, looking to the side I spotted Jeff, he gave me a weak smile as I laughed, "all this damn time, god I feel so fucking stupid." Jeff hugged me as he also chucked, "I feel just as stupid sweetheart." I looked back up and smiled, "do you know what today is?" Jeff rolled his eyes, "yup, my birthday, I'm finally thirty." Laughing, "Well that means we have to celebrate!" I went to get up when Jeff yanked me back, I fell into him. Our faces were inches away, that I felt his warm breath hit my face. "Tanya…will you be my girl?" looking into Jeff's I nodded yes, "you bet," I whispered. Jeff smiled, "good," I smiled as he softly kissed me, startled at first I didn't do anything as his tongue traced my bottom lip, opening a little, his tongue collided with mine as I let out a slight moan. Running my hands through his colorful locks as he grabbed a fist full of mine, once the kiss was broke, I looked back into his eyes, "Jeff will you still want to be with me if I want to wait to have sex?" Jeff nodded, "anything for you, now let's go celebrate my birthday."**

**We walked into the lobby and found all the superstars, and Gil standing there; I looked up at Jeff giggling, "surprise Rainbow." Jeff gasped and hugged me tight, "you did all this for me?" I nodded, "thought I forgot about my Rainbow? Hell no!" I walked over to the group and laughed, "he is star struck," Matt said, "yeah, let's see how he gets that I bought Cradle of Filth tickets too, there was no more tickets to Pearl Jam, I'll get em' next time." Ashley gagged on her drink, "how were you able to get that?" I looked back, "see, it's a good thing I went to rehab. If not Dani Filth and I wouldn't have become friends. See I didn't just get two tickets, I got you and Matt one; Shannon and Phil one too." "Oh my god, its Dani fucking Filth!" Shannon shouted, I looked up as he began, "I'm looking for a Miss Tanya and a Mr. Jeff Hardy." I squealed and hugged Dani, "you made it!" Dani smiled, "now why wouldn't I have? I needed to give you the tickets and backstage passes for tonight. Now time to see dear ol' Jeffery." Jeff stood there shocked as Dani walked over to him, with my arm in his. "Dani, this is Jeff, my best friend and boyfriend." Dani smiled, "well hello there, I heard so much about you, and speaking about you two. I'd like to see those drawing Jeff, maybe we could get you two in for our booklet. But I hear it is your birthday, so I wanted to give you the tickets and backstage passes." Dani handed the package to Jeff and kissed my cheek, "see you all later." I watched as he left, "what was that?" dad asked. I looked at dad and smiled, "oh I met Dani at rehab in France. He went there for a drinking problem, and now were great friends. He has a wife and daughter; lives in England."**

**That night after the concert both Jeff and I walked into my house, "wow that concert was awesome! It's amazing what going to therapy does," Jeff said. I looked up and smiled as I watched him bounce around the room like a five year old after getting a toy. "Yeah, Dani's a sweetheart, very fun to hang with. Really shy at first, but enough of Cradle of Filth for the night; or you're going to drive me insane." Jeff looked at me and smiled, "you can get the spare bedroom, my room is right across if you need anything."**

**I woke up the next morning and stretched, I looked at my clock and smiled, it was noon. I had a great sleep, getting my towel I got in the shower. I let the hot water slip down my body as I washed and conditioned my hair; I was washing my body when I heard noise in the bathroom, I slightly poked my head out from the curtain to find Jeff trying to pee. "Have to pee much Hardy?" Jeff jumped and hit his head against the corner of my cabinet, "must you scare the shit out of me? I'm really trying to concentrate, which is hard with such a beautiful women in the shower. Whom I could take advantage of, but I am not like that; my daddy raised me to be a gentleman." Rolling my eyes I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel before getting out, Jeff looked at my soaked body covered by a towel, "and I could tease you all I want since your in my house, now hurry up. We need to be at the airport soon."**

**When we got to the arena, Randy walked up to me, "hey um, Tanya. Can I talk to you?" I looked at Jeff and kissed his lips, "I'll be right back." I walked a little then stopped as Randy looked me up and down, "I was wondering if you would like to team up with me?" I looked up grinning and smiled, "I'm sorry Randy, but Jeff already asked if I would be part of Team Extreme, sorry." Before I could walk off, Randy pinned me to the wall and sneered, "If I can't have you then no one will, little girl!" I seen Jeff running out the corner of my eye as he speared Randy, Jeff helped me into the back, "you know what, I can't wait until Vince unleashed those inter-gender mixed tag team belts," Jeff said. "Why is that Hun?" I asked "so we can kick ass." I smiled but was jumped on, "guess who?" I kept walking as the person stayed on my back, "Matthew," I had Matt on my back, walking with no trouble, "damn, let's see if you can hold me!" Jeff yelled and jumped on top of Matt, I stumbled but kept walking, I was just walking into catering to see a couple of fans talking to dad and Uncle Hunter; that's when they seen us, Shannon climbed onto a box and fell on top of Jeff. One knee started to cave but I picked it up and stood up, "dad you have my camera?" dad nodded as he pulled it out and started to take pictures. Soon fans stood next to us with Shawn and Hunter as camera men to pictures. While one recorded it. I started to walk, cursing under my breath until I slipped on something, screaming we all fell down while dad took more pictures. "Hey where is Tanya?" Tommy asked as the guys jumped up and found me lying there turning from blue to tan, "thank you," I replied. Tommy helped me up as he handed me a script, "you might want to look at this," I scanned through the packet and sighted. "Jeff, you and I have a match against Randy and Beth, then which ever team wins, the girl gets to challenge Candice Michelle for the Women's Championship belt."**

**I was just brushing myself off when my door opened, "Jeff that you?" the lights went off as I felt someone brushed against me as I screamed, suddenly something hit me in the stomach as I doubled over in pain; Gasping for air when I felt something crack. I felt someone grab my hair and pulled me backwards as my head connected with something hard as I tumbled backwards. I went to look up and found Randy and Beth, "why are you doing this?" Beth got in my face, "we wouldn't want me missing out on my Championship Match, now would we?" that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.**

**Jeff awaited out in the ring for me as Randy and Beth stood inside, I could hear the crowd as I got up clutching onto my ribs, crying as I sucked in air, I made my way from the basement and out the door to find me right behind the gorilla.**

"**Well looks like Tanya isn't a true Hickenbottom or McMahon like she says she is. Because if she was she would be out here to face me, Beth Phoenix! So I'm guess-"**

**I slowly walked out, actual blood pouring down from my head, as I clutched my ribs speaking, "see I am a McMahon. Beth I wouldn't be afraid of you even if you died and came back to haunt me. Randy, make sure when you beat someone outside the ring there dead, oh and make sure there unconscious all the way when you push them down the steps Beth! I am a McMahon, but a Hickenbottom at heart. And seeing that I am a McMahon, both you and Randy are suspended until Vince tells you other wise. And at Cyber Sunday, which is in three months, Candice and I will go in a Hell in the Cell match for the Women's title. Which means Candice can have that time off, Jeff and Matt have three months off-" "Why?!" Randy yelled. "Because they have a TLC match against Cade and Murdoch for the Tag Team Titles. And also to take care of me, since I felt my ribs crack!" I went to turn around, when I slightly looked back "Randy, Beth meet Khali!"**

**I was in the hospital bed as the doctors informed me of my three broken ribs, they gave me medicine and taped my ribs as us three left for North Carolina.**

**I woke up in a bed and found Matt on one side and Jeff on another, I looked closer and found that we were in a hotel room. I looked at Matt as he slept, I traced my finger over his jaw and up to his nose, Matt's eyes fluttered open I put my finger on his lips as I pointed to the door.**

"**Liger!" Jeff yelled as he walked in with me behind him and found Beth sitting on the couch, "Beth how'd you get in here?" Beth looked up, "the spare key I had. See I told you." Jeff sighed, "Beth, I'm happy now, so give me the key." Beth stood up baby bump and all, "I'm sorry Jeff, I didn't mean it. I know I fucked up! Please! I love you!" Jeff looked at Beth, then at me, putting his head down as he said, "I love you to Beth." I thought I was going to break into tiny pieces, tears streamed down my face as I picked up my bag, but Jeff stopped me, "no, your staying here for three months. I'm sorry Tanya." I looked at him and nodded, "fine, I'll go to my room and restart with my therapy. Oh and can I have my keys to my dirt bike? I'm going to ride later on tonight." Jeff gave me the keys as I picked up my things and looked at Beth, "you're a very lucky woman. I'm sorry about the stuff you found, I was shocked myself." I walked into my room and placed my bag on the floor, as I dropped to my bed and fell asleep. Jeff looked at Beth, "is that mine?" Beth shook her head no, "the father is in jail, Jeff can we talk, and maybe go back to where we left off?" "No, we can't." Jeff said.**

**I woke up and heard grunts and moans form next door, I gagged and looked at my clock which read midnight, I pulled on some comfortable clothes then picked up my keys and left on my dirt bike. I rode down to Gas Chambers Ink, to find a lot of people outside, I walked over and found Shannon. "Hey sweety, what are you doing here all alone?" I looked up, "I'm sure Jeff won't mind, he's to busy fucking Beth, and trying to fix there relationship. Now can I have some alcohol? I need to crown out my feeling." Shan handed me the bottle of Jack Daniels as I smiled and took a swig of it, I felt it burn down my throat as it buried my feelings.**


	7. Confrontation

**I woke up over Matt's house, "oh my head," I grumbled. Slowly I walked downstairs right into Shannon, "hey girl, you're finally awake, I was starting to wonder if you'd ever wake up." I smiled, "two things, where is my dirt bike. And how much did I drink?" Shannon laughed, "Well Jeff got Beth to drop him off at the shop to get it, which there on there way now. Matt's pissed because he doesn't know the reason you were fucked up. And you and I both shared five bottles of Jack; Matt had to pick us up and has the bottles to prove." I nodded and walked into the kitchen, "hey Matty, can I have some Aspirin?" Matt nodded and gave me some, I looked up at him and seen how pissed he was, but as I went to speak Jeff walked in and yelled. "Just where the fuck was you last night?" I held my head as I screamed, "Why would you care? You made it clear to me yesterday Jeff! Remember?! It's over with us! I'm going back home!" I felt my face pale as I rushed into the bathroom getting sick, Beth walked into the house as Matt glared, "now I see why she did this. Jeff she is right, she is none of your business anymore! Bring her clothes over, Shannon could you help please? I have to take care of a damsel in distress." I was just walking out the bathroom when Matt embraced me with a hug, "I'm so sorry sweety," I nodded as my phone rung.**

"**Hello."**

"**Hey there darling."**

"**Hey there Dani. What's up?"**

"**Were still touring, were in the U.S. I wish I could be with my little girl."**

"**Aww, what's wrong?"**

"**The wife said she needed some time apart."**

"**Oh god, I'm sorry Dani. I feel your pain, Jeff and I are over. He told his ex yesterday that he loved her, right in front of me. I fell for him Dani, I feel so torn; but enough of me, where you at?"**

"**Oh, I'm at the Raleigh Airport."**

"**Now hold on, don't leave!"**

**I turned to Matt, "can we pick up Dani from the Raleigh Airport?" Matt nodded, "sure thing sweety, it will kill some time for us waiting on those three."**

"**Dani, we'll pick you up."**

"**Thanks so much darling."**

**I closed my cell as we left to pick them up; I smiled and bounced to the music as we drove off passing by Jeff's house through the trail. Matt stopped and rolled down his window as I yelled, "I'll be back later, got to pick up someone Shan!" Shannon nodded as Jeff looked up, "whom?" I smirked, "now Jeff that would be my business, so bye!" We pulled off as Matt laughed, "I'm not in this but this is a Tanya v. Jeff Hardy game huh?" I nodded.**

**We arrived back at Matt's seeing Jeff, Beth and Shan; Matt turned around to find me crying in my sleep as Dani looked up, "I'll get her, thanks for everything Matt." Matt looked up, "hay man just helping a friend. You alright with bunking with Tanya?" Dani nodded as he picked me up and got out of the car. Jeff stood there as Shannon giggled, "wow, he is a more caring person than what he is in his videos," Dani walked up, "hello Shan, Jeff' Dani looked at Beth, 'I don't believe we met before?" Beth stood up, "I'm Beth, Jeff's fiancée, well was but now girlfriend," Dani smiled as he nodded then looked down at me to watch me yawn, I opened my eyes and seen Dani, "hey, sorry I got wasted last night, I guess I didn't get much sleep." I looked around, "Dani, you can put me down, I know I'm heavy!" Dani scoffed as he put me down, "you're my height and still weight less than me!" I smiled, "yeah short and slow!" Dani looked at me laughing, "yeah, but you like it." I shook my head as shook my ass, "no you love it!" Dani laughed, "I feel so loved now," I hugged Dani, "oh I love you too Dani, you're a great friend!" Dani and I stared at each other for a couple moments until I broke away as I felt butterflies in my stomach, "uh Dani, lets get you settled, you bunking with me?" Dani nodded as we walked inside leaving the other four outside. Shannon looked at Matt and Jeff, "wow, those two are getting heated up!" Matt started laughing, "I think her and Dani are talking about doing a photo shoot tomorrow…I'll like seeing it. Plus Dani will be taking Tanya to shoot two new videos, which she'll be in." Matt shut up when we walked out, I looked up holding Dani's hand, "um guys, Dani has asked for me to give you passes for tomorrow, we'll be taking photos for the album, and doing a video shoot for one of the video's," Shannon looked at me "which one?" I looked up as I smiled, "that a secret." Jeff sighed, "Tanya, I wish I could, but Beth and I are going to Myrtle Beach." I looked over, "that's nice Jeff, but you can't; Team Extreme also have a photo shoot in the same building tomorrow," Beth looked up, "Jeff, we can wait one day to go. You have work, and I would love to see the photo and video shoots." I smiled and mouthed 'thank you' as she nodded but gave me a evil glare. I looked up at Matt, "go get ready, were all going out to dinner, my treat." I got up before anyone could protest and went to get in the shower.**

**We were all sitting at Cracker Barrel and eating, when I felt someone's leg rub on mine, I looked up and seen Jeff staring, my voice caught in my throat as my heart pounded. I felt my phone vibrate; I looked at in reading my text:**

**Hey Tanya,**

**It's me Bam Bam! Just giving you my new tele #, Steve-O says hi!**

**I laughed as I typed in letters**

**Hey Bam Bam!**

**I got Ur mess! Tell Steve-O I said Hi Too! Call Me!**

**With in seconds my phone went off, I flipped it open, and answered it:**

"**Bam Bam?"**

"**No, Steve-O! I stole Bam's phone, and covered him in Dunn's shit and puke."**

**I gagged a little covering my mouth**

"**Steve-O! Don't say that!"**

"**Why? He got me!"**

"**No! Don't say it! I'm eating, and don't be a smartass cuz I'll hang up."**

"**Fine, call me later, on Bam's cell."**

**I closed my phone and looked up as everyone stared, "what?" "You know Bam Margera and Steve-O?" I looked up as Dani chuckled, "I introduced the whole Jackass crew to Tanya, now there all good friends, by the way Tanya. You need to ask Bam if there starting." I looked up from my food and nodded as Jeff asked, "starting what?" I looked up, "I'm not being a bitch when I say this, we can't tell you guys yet, and it's a surprise." "Well, when you call them back can we listen to?" Matt asked, I nodded as we got ready to go when Beth asked "why did you gag like that?" I looked at Beth and smirked, "well Bam was going to call me, but instead Steve-O did and I asked where Bam was; but instead of Bam sleeping he was getting covered in Dunn's throw up and shit." Beth gagged and ran to the bathroom, Jeff looked at me as I sighed, "She wanted to know." Shannon and Matt tried hard not to laugh."**

**I dialed Bam's number while we drove home.**

"**Hello."**

"**Chris?"**

"**Tanya? Babe next time you come down here we must do that party girl and party boy thing!"**

"**Yes! I promised, so I can't break it. But what are you doing with Bam's phone?"**

"**Well let's just say Steve-O is on the roof of the house and Bam is looking for him."**

"**That doesn't surprise me."**

"**Hey aren't you with that Hardy guy' Chris laughed 'Hardy."**

"**No, were friends why?**

**I heard fighting for the phone, then a thud.**

"**Tanya?"**

"**Bam Bam!"**

"**Hey girl, I got a question."**

"**Shoot."**

"**Well I was wondering if you and three certain wrestlers might want to come for a visit."**

**I looked at the three as they nodded.**

"**Yes we will. How is Phil and Ape?"**

"**Good, they miss you. Your room is still here."**

**I laughed a little.**

"**I knew you wouldn't do any harm, well we'll see you next week."**

"**K girl, luv ya."**

"**Love you too Bam."**


	8. Photo Shoot

**First Team Extreme did a photo shoot; they had my breasts wrapped up by thin lime green tape, with a thong with Jeff's arm warmers on, "alright, I want Tanya to lean against Jeff and put a gun sign under your chin. Jeff you will put your hands around her waist and make the gun sign but your hands will be on her, and Matt. I want you to get in between Tanya's legs with an elbow propped up as you put your hand on Tanya's leg and make the V1 sign." I looked up, "yeah I like it." We got into position as Jeff put his sweaty palms on me, "nervous much?" I asked, Jeff grunted as we took the pictures. After that photo shoot they got me into a leather skirt with no shirt. Showing the shredded fairy wings on my back, and my nipple piercings; I went to walk away when I was dragged back into the room as they poured fake blood on me, "so after this shoot I have to clean you up and make you look like Eve," one of the make up artists said smiling at me. I walked out there slightly laughing to find everyone in the room, Jeff stared as Beth glared at him, and I walked over to Dani to find a bed with restraints hanging from the ceiling. "Feeling a little kinky Dani? I can roll with that. Nothing fake remember." I got onto the bed and put the restraints on my wrists, Dani gulped as he took the whip, slowly looking my back side up and down as the linger of possession tingled up his spine. Raising the whip back he swung with full force, I let out a scream once the whip hit me; more screams and sobs were heard from me as he continued. Dani took me out of the restraints and held onto me as I moaned in pain, "I'm sorry! I told you I didn't want to really do it, but you forced me!" I giggled, "Dani your funny when you're scared, thank you. You're really sweet." **

"**Okay, bring in the girls!" the director yelled, I lay my head on Dani's lap as he began again, I looked up to see him singing as I sung with him. Girls that were dressed up as beautiful mysterious creatures crawled over; once break hit, I got up to get water when all my friends ran to me. "Tanya! Your voice is amazing!" I smiled, "thanks Shan, but you'll get to see how amazing my voice is when they finishing shooting Dani and the gang. How do you guys like it so far?" Jeff looked up, "I like the whole Adam and Eve concept, it does fit with the song Temptation, and the snake is beautiful too." I smiled as Matt hugged me, "gosh women, you make me so proud!" I looked up, "well what's a bro for?" Matt looked at me astonished, "Really?" I nodded, but was yet again squeezed, but my fun ended when Dani walked over. "Sorry darling, but your time is up, have fun." I kissed Dani's cheek and ran off as they told me where to stay. I was on my knees when I seen everyone watching me, closing my eyes I began and let my voice flow.**

**After the shoot we decided to go back to Matt's house and hang out, I had Dani hold ice on my back to help stop the swelling. "You were very amazing," Dani said, "yeah, I know," I heard a chuckle from Matt. I was flipping through pictures of Dani when I spotted a little girl that looked like Dani, "god Daniel she's beautiful!" Dani sighed, "Yeah her name is Luna Scarlet, my pride and joy. But like I said the wife wanted a break, and she won't let me see her yet." I looked at the picture, "I hope I have kids with someone beautiful, so we could create a precious human being. But not with my luck!" Dani chuckled, "you will, you never know. Um Tani can we talk outside?" I looked up and smiled as I nodded, Dani took my hand as we walked into the night. When I turned to Dani, he pulled me ton him and pressed his lips into mine, I felt his fangs pierce into my lips as I moaned. Once we broke the kiss I looked up, "Tanya will you date me? I mean ever since I met you I don't know if it is lust or love!" I looked up at Dani, "how about we are friends with benefits until we really know how we feel?" Dani nodded as I smiled.**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

**I sat in the back with Jeff as Matt and Shannon was up front as we drove forwards Castle Bam. Jeff was pouting as the guys made fun of him, I on the other hand was talking to Knoxville on the phone.**

"**You know, we need to get you in the Jackass DVD!"**

"**I have just the idea Knoxville! It's called backyard wrestling. Tanya Hickenbottom McMahon v. Jeff Hardy!"**

"**Nice, I like it!"**

"**I will think about it. Discuss it, and tell you when I get there."**

"**Will do, see ya then sweety."**

"**Bye Knoxville."**

**I turned to look at Jeff and seen tears slide down his face, "Jeff I even could of told you Beth was playing you! Damn it's not that hard to tell. Just try to cheer up and have fun the whole week."**

**When we pulled into the drive way I got out but was picked up; I flew in the air, soon to come back down to find Dunn strapped to a big elastic band. I dropped down as the tree limb snapped, I stood there laughing when I heard voices, and before I knew it I was tackled to the ground. "Tanya!" Chris yelled, I hugged them all until Steve-O broke out and went over to Matt, Jeff and Shannon, "you brought them?! Kick Ass!" I looked at the three, "Steve-O is a big fan. Hey where's Bam?" "He's inside looking over divorce papers, found the wife cheating," Dunn said. We all walked inside and found Ape, Phil and Bam sitting at the table. Clearing my throat Bam looked up and pushed Ape out of his way and jumped on me as I stood hugging him as he wrapped his legs around my waist, "see mom, told ya Tanya's strong!" April looked up and smiled as she rushed over to me, "look at your hair! I like it." "What happened to her hair?" I looked at Matt, "they turned my hair green!" "Yeah, but you loved it, lime bright green hair, nude; walking around the streets of France!" Bam said as he got down. "Yeah, that's the best thing about France, you can go nude!" Chris said laughing. I looked up blushing as I laughed, "yeah, but not as funny as you guys thinkin' your gonna get some action. Strippin at a nude male beach!" Phil laughed as the guys looked down sheepishly embarrassed. "Well we have two beds in the spare room, and someone will have to share a room with you Tanya," Ape said. Matt and Shannon pushed Jeff into me, "you can comfort his whining ass," Matt said; I looked at Matt as Jeff turned and glared as Shannon put up his hands, "hey remember! I'm a M'Fer!" "Come on you three, I'll show you to the rooms."**

**We all sat down at the pirate bar, getting wasted when Bam hugged me, I smiled and started to take a drink of my Jack and Coke when I felt something clam onto my backside. Dropping my drink I screamed, "FUCKIN' HELL BAM! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I ripped the mouse trap off my ass and threw it at Steve-O yelling "FUCK THE FUCK OFF!" The mouse trap clamped onto Steve-O's ear, I fell on my ass laughing as I watched Steve-O yell like a little girl, "Suck it up Steve-O!" I yelled as I stumbled to get up.**

**I was stumbling up the stairs when I tripped going up it, hitting my face on a step, Jeff came behind me and picked me up as we entered my room. Jeff wasn't drunk, but he wasn't sober either. I watched as Jeff went to lie on the wooden floor when I grabbed his arm, "sleep with me please, I get lonely when Dani isn't around." Jeff nodded and got in bed with me as we cuddled, "why'd you hurt me Jeff? Why do you make me feel like this? The feeling of which my heart is ripped out of my chest; it hurts. The pain is unbearable. Did you really like me? Or did you like fucking with my heart!" I looked up in tears as I found Jeff asleep, my body shook with sobs, "I went into your gallery and found them all gone, and you really are over me!" If I have to get over you then I will." I buried my head in his chest as I cried softly. In reality Jeff was awake and heard everything, he slowly brung me to him and kissed me when I was finally asleep.**

**I woke up the next morning in Jeff's arms, I smiled at myself; but put up my guard when Jeff grunted, "Finally awaken without a kiss sleeping beauty? That's a bad sign." I got out of bed and threw on some clothes, "get on something, it's me against you! Anything goes…now!" Before Jeff could object I went around banging on doors waking up the guys.**

**We waited for Jeff to come outside, "okay, here comes the one and only Jeff Hardy!" Chris yelled. I crouched down as Jeff stood there, before anyone could blink, I speared Jeff.**

**We rolled around when Jeff picked me up and threw me into a tree, but gasping when I got up and turned around; my face full of blood, growling I walked towards Jeff as he put my head in his hands and whispered, "I can't do it! I just can't hurt you." I looked at Jeff and kicked him in the stomach, then kneed him in the face, "oh but you can tell someone else that you love them in front of me?! You can hurt my heart?! But you can't hurt my physically?!" I pushed Jeff off of me and walked off into the house and into my bathroom as I let out a cry.**

**Bam helped Matt with Jeff as he looked down, "Jeff, I'm sorry man." "Why are you sorry?" Jeff asked as he wiped blood forming under his eye; "she sent you a real good message. Meaning you win. You won at doing what you did, Jeff you hurt her bad man." Jeff looked up, "can someone drive me to the airport? I'm going home." "Man take the car, I'm going to give Tanya my hummer convertible. She love's it."**


	9. Back at Matts

**I woke up in pain, "god how much did I drink?" "Too much," I looked up and found Jeff at the door, "Matt was needed by Vince so he'll be gone for a week, Shan went with him." I got up and started to walk out the door until Jeff pulled me to another direction and into a black hallway. "Jeff what the hell are you doing?" "Yes, I know this house is dull, but…" Jeff pushed on the wall as it opened to a secret room, we walked in as I found all the drawings of me. "Tanya, I can't forget you, I love you." I looked at Jeff and smiled, "you heard me?" Jeff nodded as I pulled him in for a kiss, Jeff stood there in shock as he slowly gave in; once we broke away I looked up and bit my lip, "Jeff, if this relationship don't work I want to still be friends. Jeff I love you, but I don't want to move fast, but tonight I want to stay with you." Jeff nodded as he kissed me again, I pulled away, "god I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine," I said blushing. Jeff smiled, "I know now come on!"**

**I lay on the couch at Jeff's when the phone rang, Jeff sleepily answered it:**

"**Ello."**

"**Jeff! Tanya's not here!"**

"**I know."**

"**What! Jeff! What did you do now?!"**

"**I figured out what I want…and I kissed her."**

"**You're stupid! You go and hurt the girl again!"**

"**Matt when you're done with your hissy fit come over."**

**Jeff hung up, I looked up and smiled as my eyes closed, Jeff was to busy looking at me to notice Matt standing at the door, "so she finally believed you?" Jeff looked up and nodded as he ran a hand through my hair, "Matt she told me she loved me, and was the first one to kiss me." Matt walked over, "I know, she was the first one to kiss me." Matt walked over, "I know, she tried to tell you sooner. But I'll go ahead and go, she moving back in?" Matt asked. Jeff shook his head no, "she wants to stay with you, so we can take it slow. Cause, we both know that damn well if she stayed over here there will be a lot of sexual tension. Plus I think it's good for Tanya, so she can have her alone time." Matt walked over to Jeff and put his hand on Jeff's forehead, "Jeff you feeling okay? You're finally talking sense. Wow you are in love." Jeff looked up and smiled, "yes I am in love. Now what do you us to do since you're here and Tanya is asleep."**

**I woke up finding myself in Jeff's living room, jumping when I heard fireworks go off outside, I sighed and go my cell and called my dad."**

"**Hunter speaking."**

"**Hey Uncle H, is dad around?"**

"**Yeah hold on"**

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi daddy!"**

"**Hey baby, how's everything?"**

"**Good, just wakin' up"**

"**Sounds good, but sweety can I call you back, I'm at a meeting."**

"**Oh sorry, Tell Vince sorry too."**

"**Will do, bye sweety."**

**I walked outside and seen Jeff and Matt doing a Hardy Show shoot, I went to turn around when Jeff shouted, "Hey sexy lady, come here!" I looked at him and smirked than stuck out my tongue. Jeff ran towards me, before I reached the door I was thrown on Jeff's shoulder, "ooh nice view," I said. "I know so is yours," Jeff said smacking my ass, "hey no fair! Matt! Get me down!" Matt smiled and got me down, "this thing here is not only the showstopper Shawn Michaels daughter, but is Jeff's lady," Matt said. I looked up and smiled, "yup and that is Matthew!" I yelled as I pounced on his back, "hey no fair!" Matt cried out, "so it was fair that I had to carry you and dinosaur on my back at once?" Jeff looked up, "hey I'm not a dinosaur!" "Last time I checked you were," Matt murmured, I laughed as Jeff pouted.**

**CYBER SUNDAY**

**Matches: Diva Battle Royal**

**DX v. Umaga and Randy Orton **

**WWE Championship John Cena v. Bobby Lashley**

**Kane and Undertaker v. Big Daddy V and Mark Henry**

**ECW Championship CM Punk v. John Morrison v. The Miz**

**Women's Championship Candice Michelle v. Tanya**

**Tag Team Championship The Hardys v. Lance and Murdoch**

**I paced back and forth when Candice walked up to me, "hey girl you ready for the unscripted match?" I looked up, "yup, give it your best!" I yelled as she walked off. "Hey sweety, do good in your match," Uncle Hunter said, I looked up, "hey dad, Hunter wanna escort me down to the ring?" I asked.**

"**Making her way down to the ring with DX…TANYA!" I looked up to see Candice scared, I got in and smiled, "C, there not going to interfere, I asked them to walk me down." She nodded as we locked up, I pushed her then fell flat on the mat, then shot back up when she jumped over me. Once Candice ran back at me, I jumped up wrapping my legs around her neck doing a perfect hurricaraunna. Slowly I climbed the turnbuckle and waited for Candice to stand up, I went to dropkick her, but she countered it. I looked up to find Candice looking down at me, I got up and did a Twist of Fate, then climbed the turnbuckle; I raised the guns and did a Hardy Leg drop. I smirked as Candice started to get up, as I started to tune the band.**

**King: Look!**

**JR: Like father, like daughter**

**Once Candice stood up I gave her a hard kick and pinned her for the 1-2-3!**

**King: Here's your winner! By Sweet Chin Music!**

**JR: Looks like she's not finished**

**I grabbed a mic and helped Candice up, "see unlike Beth Phoenix, I respect who I fight and who ever wins; wins. So give it up to one of my good friends Candice Michelle!" We hugged and talked up the ramp into the back.**

**Cyber Sunday Matches**

**Diva's Battle Royal- Ashley**

**DX def. Umaga and Randy Orton**

**WWE Championship Bobby Lashley def. John Cena**

**Kane and Undertaker def. Bid Daddy V and Mark Henry**

**ECW Championship CM Punk def. John Morrison**

**Women's Championship Tanya def. Candice Michelle**

**Tag Team Championship The Hardys def Cade and Murdoch**


	10. After Math of the Match

**I was picked up when I wasn't looking, "congrats baby girl!" Uncle Hunter said while squeezing the life out of me. Once I was put down I whined, "Eww you're all sweaty! Now I have to shower again!" When I turned around I ran right into Matt and Jeff, I looked up and growled as I stormed off. "What's wrong with her?" Matt asked, "She hates being touched by sweaty people after she is showered," Hunter said. Dad walked up glaring at Hunter, "you love to tease the child. She was kicking people here and there! She kicked me!" I walked up to dad and hugged him, "sorry dad, didn't mean to kick you," I turned to Matt and Jeff, kicking both of them in the face, I watched as Uncle Hunter laughed, "nothing like Sweet Chin Music!" I smirked and kicked him as well; while dad laugh, "Daddy I'm going to go back over Jeff's, once there fully back to here and now, tell em' where I'm at. My book calls!" I said as I walked off.**

'**When I walked away from my past I though it was all over. Even the pain; but pain is my uncontrollable friend. I way to myself it won't hurt me again, as I walk into my bathroom quietly closing the door I open the cabinet up and to find what was there; it was such a great bore, the same blade that was there the very first time I cut my wrist the very first time I attempted suicide. The same blade that actually slid smoothly across my neck; kneeling to the ground I slowly press this blade upon my skin, but the more I do. I think of you, it makes me so angry I could just scream. I'm now cutting deeper and deeper, I think if I keep going I might hit a vein, but I have this uncontrollable anger on you and everything you put me through.**

**Now the blood is running so far down my arms, dripping on the bathroom floor. I get up to walk away but slower goes my pace, I start seeing unclearly, so I wipe my eyes, the blood that was once on my arms is now dripping down my face. With my eyes rolling to every part of my head; I heard a voice that said something so mysterious to me I really didn't know what t was supposed to mean. The voice said clear your mind forget this horrible time for tonight, you look upon this memory as if it were a dream.**

**Once more I walk away but only to find that everything that I had been through, everything that passed by my eye's it was all lies. Finally making it up to my room I hear this voice again. This time it says take a deep breath my friend. I close my eyes and then open them for the very last time, slowly I say goodbye to all in the world but after tonight the world might be right. Slowly closing my eyes never to wake up and return to this horrible time.**

**Eye's closed, all feelings are dead and slowly my soul starts to fade away, lying here once again my eye's roll to every part of my head suddenly I stop breathing now, I'm here dying and there is nothing to do about the bleeding.'**

**I put my pen down, and then looked up at the door to find Jeff standing there, "when I get out the shower I wanna discuss what you wrote." I looked up and nodded, looking at the rusty blade that was in my palm, I was squeezing it so tightly that I felt it press into my skin. Tears flown freely as I watched my knuckles go white; a sob came softly from my lips as I squeezed tighter. "Tanya, you're bleeding," I looked up and gasped letting go of the blade as I heard the cold metal fall to the ground with a thud. I looked up at Jeff to find him in only boxers, "come with me so I can clean your wound and bring the book." Jeff said as he took me into his bedroom and cleaned my wound, then he read my poem as I played with the bandage. I looked back up to see tears in Jeff's eyes as he whimpered, "What's this?" I looked up and sighed, "It was about four summers ago, I begged dad to let me come with him, but mom said no. But he took Tommy; I went depressed because dad was always doing things with Tommy; that's when I cut myself. From the wrist all the way to my shoulder, mom found me barely alive, she called dad and rushed me to the hospital. They lied about me, and said something about a fire, not even Uncle Hunter knows." Jeff embraced me in a hug as I whimpered, "They tried to hide there daughter for the longest time." Jeff swiped away a tear as he whispered, "your not alone, dad always picks Matt over me, Tanya, and I'd never hide you." I looked up at Jeff and that's when I realized it, "Jeff…I love you." Jeff looked down at me as he stared, "Tanya, can I show you, am I allowed to show you how much I love you?" I nodded. Jeff gently layed me down on the bed as he slowly kiss my neck, I moaned when I felt him gently caress my breast. I grunted when Jeff removed his shirt, light lightening speed I attacked his nipples as he moaned, I looked up and seen Jeff's head back fro the bite, I swallowed then started to undue his pants; Jeff's head snapped, "don't," Jeff said knowing what I was about to do, I looked up confused and pulled away, "but I though you wanted that?" I asked. Jeff pushed me back down, "no sweety. No! I would never! Just let me do all the work," I looked up and nodded as Jeff slide off my clothes as he took everything in; I started to cover myself when Jeff stopped me, "go you so beautiful. So innocent, yet naughty; I like those piercings," Jeff stated as he seen the spiked bars come from my skin just right above my sex. I smiled "yup those were painful," I watched as Jeff looked down at me and smiled then lowered himself between me. I felt his hog breath hit my thighs; I closed my eyes as I felt his tongue slide slowly and forcefully on my clit. Moaning I pushed myself into Jeff as he chuckled, "like that?" I nodded as he lapped up my juices; I looked up and smiled to see Jeff leaning over me, when I felt him slide into me, arching my back I grabbed Jeff's arms when I felt him slam back into me, slow fierce stokes into me, as we looked each other in the eyes. "Tanya, I love you," I looked at him and wiped away a tear, as I sniffed, "Jeff I love you too." Jeff looked at me as he slammed even harder as I screamed into his chest as we released. I looked at a panting Jeff who fell against me.**

**I was walking into the bathroom when my cell went off**

"**Yes Jeff."**

"**Come outside."**

"**Okay, where will you be?"**

"**Near the bridge."**

**I hung up the phone and walked outside, I sighed, I was on my period, great hell. I walked a little further and found Tommy, Gil, dad, Uncle H, Shannon, Matt, and Jeff. "Whoa what is this?" I asked. Dad got up, "it's not everyday my daughter turns twenty four, tonight were taking you to a club." I looked around and sighed "fine, I'll got get ready." I turned around a left towards the house. Tommy got up and ran to me, "Tanya, what's wrong?" I looked back, "oh nothing, yet again I have a birthday and our mother never shows," Tommy looked at me, "she is busy Tanya. It's my day to!" I looked up and yelled, "She already spent it with you! I'm not stupid! Everything is Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!" I went to turn around when Tommy spun me around, "that's not true!" I turned back and sneered, "every time I asked mom to come watch me do that motocross shit did she come?! No! Why? Because of your football! Dad didn't even come! I am even the first born! And now only dad is either shipping me off or spending time with me? Why? Because your there! Face it Tommy!" I walked off in the house.**

**Later that Night**

**I walked into the living room wearing a black skirt with thigh high fishnet stocking with a red tube top. "Well, looks like Jeff's getting some," Matt said, I shot my head toward him and glared, "I'm pmsing!" before Shannon could open his mouth, "it's called a tampon!"**

**I was dancing on the dance floor when a guy came up, "may I dance with you?" I nodded and started to dance when I seen Jeff walk up, "excuse me may I borrow my girl from you?" I looked up and smiled while I started to grind on Jeff getting grunts and a few moans from me.**

**I went to the bar and got some drinks when the same guy came up to me and grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door as he clamped a hand against my mouth as I kicked and screamed. He started walking out the door when he looked at the bouncer, "she is drunk, gotta take home my little sister." I spotted people looking when I spotted Phil (CM Punk) getting up as I was pulled outside and behind a building. I felt my body get thrown into the brick wall, as I whimpered, I looked up and found the guy pointing a gun to my head, "you're going to listen to me, now take off your clothes!" I shook my head no; to soon get his fist connected with the side of my head as I fell back into the wall crying. I felt in my already broken ribs as I screamed, "If your not going to I will." I felt my top start to rip as well as my bra and skirt. "Hey you!" I was to busy to look up; "Tanya is that you?" I looked up trying to cover myself as I cried and looked away, Phil dropped to his knees, "here take my jacket." I looked up and wrapped it around my body, I started to hypervenalate when Phil held me and called Jeff's cell.**

"**Ello?"**

"**Jeff its Phil, come out back."**

"**Aight, do you know where Tanya is? Were about to tell everybody it's her birthday."**

"**Jeff just get most of us and get out here now!"**

**Phil was holding my crying frame and trying to cover me fully with his body in the cool night. "Tanya you need to calm down or you'll get sick," I looked up and whimpered, "My ribs…kicked them." I gasped as my body went limp in his arms, "TANYA! STAY AWAKE SWEETY! COME ON!" Phil panicked as he layed me down feeling my chest rise and fall. "Phil…oh my god! Tanya!" Jeff shouted, he heard another groan and looked to his side to find a guy who was sprawled out on the ground, Jeff grew angry and kicked the guy in the ribs screaming, "You dick!" Jeff heard something snap, "Jeff come on! Get off!" dad yelled, Jeff looked at him laughing, "No! You should be kicking his ass!" Jeff swung a fist which connected into Tommy, "don't fucking hit him!" dad yelled and swung at Jeff. Which caught Jeff in the mouth, Jeff stumbled and swung at Shawn as he hit him below the eye, Uncle Hunter held dad back as Matt restrained Jeff. "See you always stick up for him! Tanya was right! Shawn tell Tommy about that little house fire! Or was it really a house fire Shawn?" Tommy looked at dad, "what are you talking about?" Uncle Hunter let go of dad a little, "yea, what are you talking about?" "Oh, just a certain little girl named Tanya, who wanted to go on the road with her dad and brother! Shawn you told her no, but you take Tommy! What happens? Tanya gets depressed, cuts herself, luckily her mother who doesn't give a shit about her finds her almost dead! And all you can say was a house fire!" Soon they heard sires. "Shawn! How could you lie to me?! I'm your best friend!" Uncle Hunter yelled as he pushed dad.**


	11. A Day Later

**I looked around to find me in yet another hospital room, I sighed and undid the covers to find my ribs taped, I heard the door open and seen Shannon and Phil walk in. "Hey you're awake?" Shannon whispered, I looked up confused until Phil pulled back the other curtain; to find Jeff curled up asleep. "Why does he have a black eye?" so Phil told me the whole story.**

**I was watching TV when the door opened yet again, I found my mother and father, mom looked disgusted and dad looked rough. "I see Jeff roughened you up a bit?" I asked as I seen a large bruise on his cheek. Jeff was still asleep, he had stayed up all night talking to the cops, getting charges knocked off into a 100 hour community service down in North Carolina, and telling Vince. (Even though we had off Matt done, he went with Shannon to Smackdown doing promos with Shan and Jamie Noble, or doing house shows.)(Anyway, back to the story) "Tanya, I'm sorry I did what I did to you, I guess if I wasn't so busy with Tommy or arguing with your mother about you I could have spent every second with you like I wanted. I want to make it up to you Tanya, can I start being your old man?" I nodded as tears slipped as I hugged him whimpering "why were you and mom always arguing about me?" "Because I only wanted Tommy, and your father wanted both of you, you were the twinkle in his eye! So I changed that, so it was either I shipped you off or he only spent time with Tommy. At times I wanted to beat the shit out of you, kill you. I wish you would have died that night you cut yourself, I shouldn't have called your father," mom sneered. My sobbing and a smack woke Jeff, mom held the side of her face as dad lowered his hand as he got in mom's face sneering, "I want a divorce Carrie, it's over, pack your shit and leave. I am through with your shit!" I watched as Mom storm past a shocked Tommy and Jeff, slamming the door shut. I sat in bed with my head in my hands as I cried. Dad walked over, picked me up and placed me in his lap as I cried into his chest, crying myself asleep. Dad placed me in the bed and covered me up as he looked at Jeff, "thanks Jeff, you knocked some since into me, you hurt my baby girl, not only will I knock a lot of since into you. But I'll kick your ass back home to your daddy." Jeff smiled and shook dads hand then looked at Tommy, "T-Tom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Jeff said. Tommy looked at Jeff and smiled, "it's alright man, I understand everything now, Tanya was right?" "Right about what son?" dad asked, Tommy ran a hand through my hair as he whispered, "about everything." Jeff walked over to me and smiled; "now I think things will get better."**

**Slow Timed Healing**

**I lay in bed and huffed, Shan and Matt were here watching over me as Jeff did his community service, I walked out into the living room to find both Matt and Shan sitting on the floor playing a old wrestling game, 'Smackdown Shut Your Mouth' I slowly sat down on the couch as neither of them noticed as they continued playing and shouting. A smirk played across my lips as I took the remote and hit TV/VIDEO three times. Cartoons popped up, "what the hell! I was beaten' your ass too!" Shan yelled. Matt turned around and glared as I giggled, "Any of you yell at me, I will send that video of you two to Raw. And it will play on Smackdown and ECW. We don't want that now do we?" Matt's face dropped, "hey Shannon, I think this little girl needs a little mud bath huh?" I looked at Shannon who grinned evily as I shouted "Matthew Moore Hardy! Shannon Brian Moore! If you so drop one inch of my body into those mud holes your crazy ass brother had made so help me!" "What crazy ass brother?" our heads shot to the door to find Jeff standing there all dirty. "Have a hard day sweety?" I asked, Jeff grumbled and walked off as Matt and Shannon turned back to me and grinned as I smiled evily, "Jeffy come save me so I can take a hot shower with you!" Jeff walked out with a hand full of mud and dropped some on my head as I shrieked, I looked up at Jeff to find ITCHWEEED, I smiled and played with his cape as I seductively purred, "well who is going to take a shower with me and save me from the dirt?" I watched as ITCHWEEED picked me up and walked off. Shannon and Matt both stood there shocked as they heard the shower start and moans.**

**I looked up and asked, "Now who am I talking to?" "Jeff Hardy," Jeff said as he kissed me softly, I looked up, "oh well you see, ITCHWEEED and I were about to have mad hot sex, now if you could…" I was stopped when his lips crashed against mine. I looked into his eyes and smiled as he grabbed my hair and turned me over, before I could do anything I felt unbearable pleasure run through me. A cry escaped my lips as the thrusts grew more intense, "what's my name" I didn't know, so I didn't answer, only to get another intense thrust as I screamed coming to my climax. "I said what's my name?!" I felt my body go numb as I screamed, "Jeff!"**


	12. Relationship issues

**I looked around to find me in yet another hospital room, I sighed and undid the covers to find my ribs taped, I heard the door open and seen Shannon and Phil walk in. "Hey you're awake?" Shannon whispered, I looked up confused until Phil pulled back the other curtain; to find Jeff curled up asleep. "Why does he have a black eye?" so Phil told me the whole story.**

**I was watching TV when the door opened yet again, I found my mother and father, mom looked disgusted and dad looked rough. "I see Jeff roughened you up a bit?" I asked as I seen a large bruise on his cheek. Jeff was still asleep, he had stayed up all night talking to the cops, getting charges knocked off into a 100 hour community service down in North Carolina, and telling Vince. (Even though we had off Matt done, he went with Shannon to Smackdown doing promos with Shan and Jamie Noble, or doing house shows.)(Anyway, back to the story) "Tanya, I'm sorry I did what I did to you, I guess if I wasn't so busy with Tommy or arguing with your mother about you I could have spent every second with you like I wanted. I want to make it up to you Tanya, can I start being your old man?" I nodded as tears slipped as I hugged him whimpering "why were you and mom always arguing about me?" "Because I only wanted Tommy, and your father wanted both of you, you were the twinkle in his eye! So I changed that, so it was either I shipped you off or he only spent time with Tommy. At times I wanted to beat the shit out of you, kill you. I wish you would have died that night you cut yourself, I shouldn't have called your father," mom sneered. My sobbing and a smack woke Jeff, mom held the side of her face as dad lowered his hand as he got in mom's face sneering, "I want a divorce Carrie, it's over, pack your shit and leave. I am through with your shit!" I watched as Mom storm past a shocked Tommy and Jeff, slamming the door shut. I sat in bed with my head in my hands as I cried. Dad walked over, picked me up and placed me in his lap as I cried into his chest, crying myself asleep. Dad placed me in the bed and covered me up as he looked at Jeff, "thanks Jeff, you knocked some since into me, you hurt my baby girl, not only will I knock a lot of since into you. But I'll kick your ass back home to your daddy." Jeff smiled and shook dads hand then looked at Tommy, "T-Tom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Jeff said. Tommy looked at Jeff and smiled, "it's alright man, I understand everything now, Tanya was right?" "Right about what son?" dad asked, Tommy ran a hand through my hair as he whispered, "about everything." Jeff walked over to me and smiled; "now I think things will get better."**

**Slow Timed Healing**

**I lay in bed and huffed, Shan and Matt were here watching over me as Jeff did his community service, I walked out into the living room to find both Matt and Shan sitting on the floor playing a old wrestling game, 'Smackdown Shut Your Mouth' I slowly sat down on the couch as neither of them noticed as they continued playing and shouting. A smirk played across my lips as I took the remote and hit TV/VIDEO three times. Cartoons popped up, "what the hell! I was beaten' your ass too!" Shan yelled. Matt turned around and glared as I giggled, "Any of you yell at me, I will send that video of you two to Raw. And it will play on Smackdown and ECW. We don't want that now do we?" Matt's face dropped, "hey Shannon, I think this little girl needs a little mud bath huh?" I looked at Shannon who grinned evily as I shouted "Matthew Moore Hardy! Shannon Brian Moore! If you so drop one inch of my body into those mud holes your crazy ass brother had made so help me!" "What crazy ass brother?" our heads shot to the door to find Jeff standing there all dirty. "Have a hard day sweety?" I asked, Jeff grumbled and walked off as Matt and Shannon turned back to me and grinned as I smiled evily, "Jeffy come save me so I can take a hot shower with you!" Jeff walked out with a hand full of mud and dropped some on my head as I shrieked, I looked up at Jeff to find ITCHWEEED, I smiled and played with his cape as I seductively purred, "well who is going to take a shower with me and save me from the dirt?" I watched as ITCHWEEED picked me up and walked off. Shannon and Matt both stood there shocked as they heard the shower start and moans.**

**I looked up and asked, "Now who am I talking to?" "Jeff Hardy," Jeff said as he kissed me softly, I looked up, "oh well you see, ITCHWEEED and I were about to have mad hot sex, now if you could…" I was stopped when his lips crashed against mine. I looked into his eyes and smiled as he grabbed my hair and turned me over, before I could do anything I felt unbearable pleasure run through me. A cry escaped my lips as the thrusts grew more intense, "what's my name" I didn't know, so I didn't answer, only to get another intense thrust as I screamed coming to my climax. "I said what's my name?!" I felt my body go numb as I screamed, "Jeff!"**


	13. Castle Bam of Love

**I woke up to knocking on my bedroom door, "hold on!" I yelled as I put on shorts and opened my door to find Matt and Shannon standing there, "SAM!" I screamed, she jumped up and rant to me, "where's the fire?" Sam stopped dead in her tracks and hugged both of them, "gosh we missed you!" I looked up, "so are you?"**

**Everyone was sitting down and eating when Matt's cell went off, "excuse me," Matt said and left the room. Moments later he returned, "Bam, could my retarded brother stay one night? His car is acting up so he had to get it towed." Bam looked at me as I nodded, "sure but if he fucks with Tanya, he sleeps in the tree house." I looked up "well Sam and I are going to the tattoo parlor and we need someone to pick us up since Raab and Dunn are dropping us off." Bam nodded as I excused myself from the table and went to go get ready.**

**Six Hours Later**

**Sam and I stood outside waiting for our ride when I pulled out a cigarette, "can I have one sweety?" Sam asked, I nodded and pulled out another Newport. Sam and I were enjoying our cigarette when a car sped up to us and slammed on its brakes, just in time not to hit Sam or I. I took one more drag and jumped into the car to find Johnny Knoxville and Bam, "very nice! Sun roof down please!" Sam and I buckled up and sped off. "Bam stop at this light, and let me drive." I yelled. Once at the red light us four got out and switched, Sam and I up front, John and Bam in the back. "Hold on baby girl," I said looking at Sam as I sped off.**

**We sped up Bam's driveway to find everybody standing outside, a grin spread across my face as I sped up then swerved as I slammed on the brakes. Stopping dead in front of Dani, Shannon, and Dunn; "good thing the window are tented." I said as I got out the car, Shannon's eyes got huge, "you were driving?" I nodded and sat on the hood of the car and took out another cigarette, "let us see your tattoo!" Dani said as the group crowded around Sam and I, slowly undoing the bandage on my ankle, I removed it to reveal a rainbow colored anklet that had a key which had 'Best' inside it. Sam undid hers to show a rainbow colored anklet that had a locket connected with 'Friends' engraved into the locket. "Wow, that's pretty," April said. I looked up and smiled as Sam took a drag from my cigarette and blew the smoke in my face. "Later for that," I said as I hid my face into her shoulders.**

**That night the camera crew was over doing a shoot for Viva La Bam, while we all got trashed. I hung upside down swinging slowly back and forth on a rope swing I had made a while ago. Sam turned on the radio as 'Nutshell' by Adema came on; I started to sing to it. I swung towards Sam and kissed her softly on the lips before I was pulled away. "Doesn't she look amazing? She looks like a beautiful creature that was hurt many times to trust anybody," Sam said, "she looks like a fallen angel in that white corset dress, so are you two dating?" Dani asked. "Kinda, were friends…best friends with benefits," Sam said, "so Sam tell me how much do you guys use toys on each other?" Shannon asked. "We use toys, restraints, etc," I said as I flipped out of the swing landing onto Matt as we fell to the ground, "god damn girl! Knock a man down." I got up with the help of a tree and slurred, "yup…Sammy! Let's bring Dani and Matt!" Dani looked over to see the horrid look on Jeff's face as he stepped back. "No, I'm just getting back with the wife; I finally get to see Luna. Why not Jeff?" I looked up disgusted as I took a drag from my cigarette, "sorry…he's taken. Hey where'd Sam and Matt go?" Before Shannon could open his mouth I heard Sam scream. I took another drag, "well looks as if Matt finally found his balls and asked Samantha out. YAY! I get to have sex with both of them!" I stumbled and fell into someone. I looked up and found myself staring at a pair of green eyes, my breath caught in my throat as I pulled up and backed away with the same glint of fear and hurt in my eyes and Jeff watched. **

**I sat on my bed when both Matt and Sam walked in, "what's wrong?" Sam asked as she ran a hand through my hair, "I can't be around him, I can't even work with him," I whispered. "I know he hurt you Tanya," Sam said, "look you two go have your fun, it's your night," I said smiling. "Sam and I want to help you. Why can't you be around Jeff?" Matt asked. I threw Sam a letter, "read it," I said as I rubbed my temples. Sam opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and read it out loud:**

'**Dear Tanya,**

**As you know Jeff and I are together once again, aren't you happy? I plucked him right out of your grasp. See, I had to get you back for beating the shit out of my best friend, who you know pretty well. Missy ring a bell? This is only a fair share warning. You work with Jeff again then I'll show your precious little tape that you are in. Don't think I don't know Tanya. You were a dirty little girl back when you were single. More like a whore. Test me!**

** Tracie'**

"**How'd she get that?" Sam shrieked, "What tape? And why are you yelling?" Matt asked. I looked up and took out another cigarette and lit it, "well Sam and I were in a group not to long ago after I was raped and Jeff was back with Beth. I was a dirty girl back then." "Yes you were, you did a great job as playing a whore. Speaking of that Matt, wanna role play with us, make us your whores?"**


	14. Back To Work

**I walked into the arena getting met by Tommy, "how you feeling?" I smiled, "good as new, so where is everyone?" I asked. "Finding out about your break up and the woe of Tracie's lame ass story," I turned around and found Sam, "well lets fix that now," I said as I walked down the ramp as my music came on, I stopped and looked back to see Tommy smiling. "Thomas I'm gonna kick your ass!" I turned around and got in the ring and seen Ashley, "hey what you doing here? I know Matt's here because of Sam, but I don't know." "Vince asked me to come and said he had a proposition, Shannon and Matt are talking to Vince right now, but how about a little match?" I nodded as we locked up, "Uncle Hunter come ref!" I yelled as I was flung towards the ropes, Ashley went to clothes line me but I ducked and jumped on the second rope and spring board ddt'd her, Ashley got up and dropkicked me, I fell down as Ashley picked me up and threw me towards the corner as I climbed the turnbuckle and did Whisper in the Wind, I got up and took Ashley and ran up the turnbuckle and tornado ddt'd her. I jumped up (like Shawn Michaels does) and Twist of Fated Ashley, I climbed the turnbuckle and moonsaulted off but Ashley moved. I clutched my stomach, Sam slid into the ring and turned Ashley around and kissed her, I got up after a couple minutes and pulled Sam off as I crushed my lips into hers as I nibbled on her lip. "Break it up! I have news!" Matt yelled, "Ash, Vince wants you," Shannon said. "Well what's the big news Mattitude?" I asked, "Well Shan and I got traded for Brian and London. Team 4 Xtreme is starting up!" Matt said. I looked up and heard Ashley scream and run down the ramp, "I'm on Raw baby! Shan and I are teaming up! And Raw is having there own Extreme Expose… that's right! Me, you and Sam are the newest Extreme Expose."**

**I was stretching while others talked until Vince walked down, "everybody listen up! I have a announcement,' people looked up ' As you know Team 4 Extreme is starting, Sam and Tanya you two have been picked to partner up with Jeff and Matt." I looked at Tracie and smirked as I got out the ring, "hey Sam, lets go get something to drink," I said.**

"**So how do we plan on not getting Tracie to show that DVD?" Sam asked, "I don't know, but I just hope if she shows it, that it will not be broadcasted around the whole fucking world," I said as I took a sip of my water. "Wanna to get the gang to go out and eat before the show?" Sam asked. I nodded as we walked down the back hallway to get to the ring, when we walked in to find the titantron on as the video played, two girls with leather masks that only showed our mouths and eyes. And a guy, the dark haired girl was on her knees as the guy pounded into her as she ate out and fingered the blonde woman. "Stop!" I screamed, "NO!" Sam yelled out. "Hold on!" Tracie said as she skipped to the end when the girl who was filming us started talking:**

"**You two are a bunch of dirty whores"**

"**Yeah, Sapphire is a bad girl!" The blonde said**

"**You're a bad girl," the dark haired girl said**

"**Can we see Sapphire and Devlin unmasked?"**

**I fell to my knees as I watched to two girls unmask themselves and then gasps as the movie stopped. "Well give it up for Sapphire a.k.a Tanya; and Devlin a.k.a Sam!" Tracie said. I looked up at dad to see the shock in his eyes, "daddy?" I asked, but he just stared. I picked myself up and started crying, "Nobody was supposed to see that." Sam didn't speak, I turned around and ran off, Sam looked at Matt, who couldn't make eye contact with her, tears dropped down her face as she looked at Tracie sneering, "I hope you enjoyed these!" Sam took off running, as people stared, dad walked off. "Shawn!" Uncle Hunter said, dad spun around and yelled at Tracie, "Your nothing but a whore! I bet I could find you on a video as well. How could you do that to someone? You have no heart!"**

**I sat outside in the pouring rain smoking a cigarette when Sam walked up to me, "how dare her! I don't think Matt can stand me, he wouldn't even look at me!" I pulled Sam into me as my teeth chattered, "I know sweetheart, Sammy. I don't think anyone wants to look at us after seeing that, not just the Raw superstars seen it, but so did Smackdown's and ECW's. I just wanna go back to Castle Bam." Sam cried into my shoulder as I let tears flow, and closed my eyes as I sighed, "come on, let's go get ready, we have a match against Melina and Beth tonight."**


	15. Main Event

**Sam and I gloomily walked down into the ring, going through all the superstars from all three brands. Melina and Beth stood in the ring waiting, Sam and I punched fists.**

**FF to the Match-**

**Sam ddt'd Melina outside of the ring, Beth and I were inside the ring exchanging blows when I felt my hair being pulled, I turned around and seen Tracie smile evily. I smirked and grabbed her hair pulling her up to me as I head butted her, Tracie fell backwards into the crowd of superstars. I turned around and was met with a boot to the face, my body crashed into the mat as Beth covered me, and I was too weak to kick out. I opened my eye's to find Sam getting the Twist of Fate on Beth, I slowly climbed the turnbuckles and raised my hands looking down at Matt and Jeff yelling, "this if for both of you!" I jumped off the turnbuckle and arched my back as I spread out my arms and legs before flipping.**

**Jr: Did you just see that?!"**

**King: Swanton Bomb! Swanton Bomb!"**

**I pinned Beth for the 1-2-3, I stood up and shook my hand to rid the pain as Sam brought me a mic. "See tonight after this match, we were supposed to be teamed up with Team Extreme as Team 4 Xtreme. But one girl ruined that and showed something that not only hurt us, embarrassed us, but it made our friends and family not except us!" I said as I sobbed. "We were stupid, everyone does stupid things. Tanya and I are not going to be judged over mistakes!" Sam yelled. "There for, there will be no Team 4 Extreme! Were Done! No more Sam and Tanya! Were leaving!" I yelled and dropped the mic, Sam and I raised our fists in the air as the fans screamed and applauded. I got out the ring and walked through the crowd of superstars and into the back.**

**I was walking backstage with my bag slung on my shoulder when I walked past Jeff and Tracie, "hey don't worry when your gone, I'll take good care of Jeff. Whore. Have fun filming." I looked down then turned around glaring at Tracie, I walked over to her and grabbed her hair and threw her head first into the wall. I turned to Jeff when tears dropped down my eyes, I threw Jeff into the wall and held him there as I screamed, "you left me for her! You cheated in front of me for her! I didn't have sex with you because I was late! I though I was pregnant! But I didn't want to get your hopes up if I wasn't because I know you've wanted a family." I let go to see us being caught on camera, the whole thing was caught on camera. Anger surged through me as I let Jeff go and kicked the camera into the camera guys face as I stormed off meeting up with Sam. "You ready?" Sam asked, I shrugged and sighed, "Well there's a first for everything. Bye family, friends, job, fans, everything."**


End file.
